


Sick.

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma and Tezuka get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: 'Tezuka and Ryoma getting each other sick because they are idiots. Fuji thinks it’s funny to take pictures and then get sick himself. Taka-san doesn’t get a break and Inui gets the last laugh. BONUS: Freaked!Oishi' from brattyhalfpint on tumblr.
> 
> I decided to set this during university in an AU where they all know each other beforehand, but are all in the same hall…despite all being different ages and whatever… also I have no idea how Japanese unis work…

It had been a mistake, Tezuka realised, playing tennis in the rain with Ryoma despite the fact they’d both been coming down with a cold. He curled up under his duvet, trying to block out his radio alarm. Not even The Today Program could sooth his pounding head ache.

He was just glad that he’d finished all his work and had no lectures or seminars that day, which was one of the bonuses of doing a literature and history degree.

He did have to wake Ryoma up though. Physics students had a 9.15am lecture and, if he left him, Ryoma would sleep through it. He pulled himself out of bed and made his way down the corridor to Ryoma’s room.

There was no answer when he knocked, so he went in and found a ball of duvet, under which was, presumably, Ryoma.

"Wake up," Tezuka said, shaking Ryoma gently. The duvet moaned and then Ryoma’s face emerged from it, looking deathly pale apart from his red nose and red rimmed eyes.

”’ time is it?” He asked groggily.

"8 o’clock," Tezuka replied, "what time did you get in last night?"

After tennis in the rain, Ryoma had gone out clubbing with Fuji, Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

"Three," Ryoma replied, "my throat feels scratchy." He buried his face in his pillow, "I have six lectures today," he groaned, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Tezuka was about to question his boyfriend’s logic of going out when he was coming down with something, but Ryoma seemed to know he’d done something stupid and lecturing him wouldn’t help.

Ryoma went off to his lectures, wrapped up in as much warm clothing as possibly and dosed up with cold and flu medicine by Oishi, who had hovered around him asking if he was  _sure_ he didn’t want to take the day off.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" Oishi said, now hovering over Tezuka.

"I just need some rest," Tezuka assured him, the cold and flu medicine had started to cut into his headache and he was sure he could get some sleep.

"Okay," Oishi said, "oh damn, I have a lecture soon! You’re okay by yourself though?"

"I’m fine," Tezuka replied, "don’t be late for your lecture."

He managed to fall asleep a few minutes later, but was woken by a flash of light and a clicking noise.

His eyes shot open to see Fuji holding a camera and smiling serenely at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking another picture of Tezuka, the flash blinding him.

"I’ve felt a lot better," Tezuka replied, turning on the light so he wouldn’t be assaulted by Fuji’s camera flash any more.

"You should have come out last night, it was fun," Fuji said. Tezuka glared at him and then had a sneezing fit. Fuji waited patiently for him to recover, handing him tissues.

"Taka-san made you some soup," Fuji said, holding up the bowl, "I wanted to put some wasabi in, but he wouldn’t let me."

Tezuka silently thanked Taka-san for ignoring Fuji’s culinary advice.

Ryoma arrived back from his first four lectures just after Tezuka had finished his soup. He walked straight into Tezuka’s room, kicked off his shoes and dumped all his stuff in a pile and then crawled under the duvet with Tezuka.

"Cute," Fuji commented, snapping a few more pictures.

"Piss off," Ryoma muttered.

Fuji stayed with them for the next few hours, bringing them food and drink occasionally and taking pictures of them as they tried to rest. He didn’t seem bothered that they ignored him, he just read Tezuka’s books and took the occasional photograph.

A few hours later, Ryoma dragged himself off to his last two lectures of the day. He looked like death, but was determined to get to all of his lectures. He probably wasn’t leaning anything, but at least he was getting some notes.

Luckily, Fuji also had a seminar and he trailed after Ryoma, camera in hand.

Tezuka didn’t want to know what he was going to do with the photos. Probably put them up on Facebook for all their friends to see.

He turned the light back off and tried to sleep. He still felt absolutely awful, his head hurt, he had a fever and his nose kept dripping. He didn’t fall asleep until just before Ryoma came back and was woken by him getting into bed with him. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, listening as his breath evened out and he fell asleep. He wasn’t far behind.

The next morning, both Ryoma and Tezuka felt better, having had a long deep sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

But, whilst they were fine, it turned out Fuji had contracted their flu and it was ten times worse for him. Tezuka ended up spending his day playing nurse to him along with Taka-san.


End file.
